My World
by t3l4m0n
Summary: Elsa has a heartfelt talk with her mother. [mAU, Elsanna, no incest]
1. My World

Hey guys, this is my first foray in writing so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

It is Elsanna (kind of) so if it's not your cup of tea, help yourself to the 'x' in the top right of the screen :)

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Sunday. Elsa wakes up begrudgingly to an alarm that wasn't supposed to be set on a weekend. 'Who the hell set my alarm?' she wonders, 'Oh right.. It was me.' Tiredly, she gets up and stops the alarm 'What was I thinking, setting it for 7:30 am?'<p>

A pleasured groan escaping her lips as she stretches her back. She removes her pajamas and ponders on what clothes to wear, settling for form fitting dark-blue jeans and a dark-green T-shirt. She smiles to herself, 'I wonder if Anna will like the shirt. She likes me in green after all.'

After she's pleased with her clothes she goes about cleaning up her room "Right, that's why I set it so early. I need to clean up this mess so we can spend the day here." she mutters. Cleaning her room takes about an hour, satisfied with it she heads down to the kitchen to make herself something to and is surprised to find her Mom just finishing making breakfast.

"You're up early Elsa. What's the occasion?" Idunn questions innocently. Knowing there's only one reason she would get up early on a Sunday.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to clean up my room. Anna is coming by later today." she tries to respond casually, but Idunn could hear the excitement in her voice "What are you doing up early? Isn't today your day off?"

"Oh, right, you mentioned that yesterday." she says coyly "Also yes it's my day off, but I just wanted to have breakfast with you." she smiles sweetly, while setting up the table for them to eat.

Taking her seat Elsa eyes her mother suspiciously 'She's up to something.' She glances at the plates on the table and sees pancakes 'She knows I love them.'

"Is today special? Why the pancakes?" Elsa asks cautiously. Most of the times her mother made pancakes was on a special day, and as far as Elsa was concerned today was not a special day. Except maybe for the tiny fact that Anna was going to spend the day here. But that shouldn't matter to her unless 'Does she know? No, no, I shouldn't be paranoid. She has no idea I'm kind-of-maybe-sorta-definitely in love with Anna.'

Idunn sets down her portion and sits across from Elsa. "Nothing special, it's been a while since we've had breakfast together so I figured why not. Plus we haven't talked properly for a week and I missed you." she smiles warmly to which Elsa blushes slightly.

"I missed you too." she answers while smiling slightly. 'I guess I don't have to worry about her knowing.' she concludes while she eats her pancakes with honey, now the smile bigger than previous.

"You like the pancakes, huh?" Idunn smiles good-naturedly. "I'm glad I still have it in me."

"Of course I like them, you always make them the best." she assures her mother. "So how's work? Anything interesting happening?"

"There's always something interesting happening at the hospital, but nothing that should be mentioned over breakfast." she replies with a lop-sided smile. "After all it would spoil your appetite." she jests while taking a piece with her fork.

Elsa snorts "Nothing could keep me from eating your pancakes, and that was one time 4 years ago. You know I'm not so easily repulsed by that anymore."

"True, but still I'd rather we talk about you." Idunn smiles deviously to which Elsa almost chokes earning a laugh from her mother. "Oh don't worry it's nothing serious, you're always so cute when you panic. I just had to." she says while getting up to set the plate in the sink for later clean up. Seeing her daughter calming down she smirks and asks "Although is there a reason you would panic?"

"N-no, why would I panic?" she says with a pitch a little bit higher than she intended. "You just caught me off-guard. Yep."

Idunn amused, decides to let up on the teasing for now 'I wouldn't get anywhere if I continue like this.' and settles for "I see. Well how is school?"

Elsa sighs internally 'Well that was almost disastrous. Good thing she bought it.' finishing her last pancake she gets up with her plate in hand and goes over to the sink to start washing the dishes.

"Nothing much, I don't have any problems with classes." she says drying off her plate and now washing her mothers' plate "It's pleasant learning about all kinds of things, but then again you know I like learning." that earns a slight laugh from Idunn.

"That's true, you were always a child who wanted to get as much knowledge as you could. I'm glad as you grew up that interest didn't wane."

"I guess I like learning things too much." Elsa shrugs now finished with the dishes "Should we go to the living room?" to which her mother nods.

They head to the living room and sit on the couch, Idunn motioning for Elsa to sit next to her "I haven't had my hugs in a while, come here." Elsa smiles bashfully and gladly obliges, snuggling up to her mother she sighs happily "I missed you mom."

"I missed you too, sweetie." she replies while stroking her head. They stay like that for a few minutes each content to be in the arms of the other. Idunn sees the clock showing 9:30 and asks Elsa "When is Anna going to be over?"

All she gets from Elsa is a light snore. A warm smile slowly developing on Idunn's face 'Well, I'm glad I can still calm her to sleep, even at this age. I guess I could let her sleep for 10-15 minutes, I doubt Anna will be over before lunch.' she muses while stroking Elsa's hair lovingly.

After fifteen minutes pass Idunn peers down to see Elsa's face and sees the small smile, which in turn causes another warm smile to bloom across her features. 'I have such a beautiful daughter.'

Placing a kiss on her forehead she gently whispers "Wake up, honey."

Elsa stirring a little, yawns "Oh, sorry I fell asleep Mom."

Idunn chuckles "It's okay, it's been a while since you were asleep in my arms. I've forgotten how nice it was."

Elsa blushes slightly and kisses her mothers cheek "If you want we can make it more frequent. I wouldn't mind, after all, I love you." she smiles widely

"I'd like that very much." she answers returning the smile and tearing up a little "I love you too sweetie. There's no one I love more than you."

Elsa a little startled asks "Are you okay Mom? What's wrong?"

Idunn starts stroking her hair again "Nothing sweetheart, I'm just happy I have you." she wipes away her tears and smiles sadly "I'm just sorry your father isn't here to witness what a wonderful person you grew up to be."

She hugs her mother tightly "I miss Dad too." tearing up a little herself she mutters "I'm glad you're my mother, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. I love you." Idunn touched by her daughters words returns the hug and starts crying, whispering "I love you." over and over again.

After a few minutes Idunn and Elsa calm down, separating themselves from the heartfelt hug. Idunn cups Elsa's cheeks and gently wipes the tears away with a smile, Elsa responding with a smile of her own.

Clearing her throat Idunn asks "When is Anna coming over?"

Elsa glances at the clock on the wall seeing it's almost 10 answers "Around 11:45. Why?"

'I guess now is a good time as any.' Giving a lop-sided smile Idunn says "Just asking to know when I should give you two some space." to which Elsa turns bright red and gapes at her.

"Wh-Why would we need s-space?!" she stammers.

"Honey, you don't have to hide it, I know you have a crush on Anna." Idunn smiles softly.

"I don't have a crush on Anna." Elsa says clearly, now calm but still red from the accusation.

Idunn a little surprised by the confidence raises an eyebrow. 'She doesn't have a crush on her? But I thought that- Oh. Oh, so she doesn't have a crush on her.' she grins making Elsa gulp audibly 'I see.'

"I see, I didn't know you were in love with her." she concludes which makes Elsa get redder than before.

"I-I-I'm n-not in l-love with A-Anna." she stammers avoiding eye contact with her mother 'Oh god, oh god! She knows! What now?'

Seeing that her daughter is panicking she quickly hugs her again and starts stroking her hair 'I guess I couldn't tease her as much as I wanted.'

"Honey, it's okay. I didn't mean to tease you so much. I'm sorry."

Elsa calming down a little asks "How did you know?"

Idunn chuckles "How not to know. When Anna would come over, or you mentioned her you would light up and smile so wonderfully that it would be hard not to know."

"I'm that obvious? How didn't Anna notice then?"

"Well, when it comes to someone you like or love you might not see some things which are obvious. In Anna's case it would be that you love her, the same way she loves you." she says expecting a reaction, but when she doesn't get one she concludes "So you know she loves you too?" Elsa's only answer is a nod "Why haven't you done anything then?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm scared." she starts "She kisses my cheek randomly, she hugs me randomly and whenever she has free time she comes and hang-outs with me. I think she does all of that because we're best friends, but then sometimes she smiles this loving smile, kind of like the ones you gave Dad, and at those times I'm scared that it's just my imagination" a sob escapes her lips at the last word "because I want to see it as that kind of smile. I love her so much. Whenever I'm around her I feel like I can do anything." tears slowly trailing down her cheeks "I just don't want to lose her." Idunn once again gently wipes away the tears "I love her so much Mom."

"I see." she mutters while she continues wiping the tears from her daughters cheeks 'I had no idea she was so in love. I guess I can't tease her now.' the thought caused her to chuckle which in turn earned her a questioning look from Elsa.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking I couldn't tease you now that I know you were in love." she answers stroking her cheek lovingly, now devoid of tears.

"Um, so.." she starts but stops. After a few seconds of silence Idunn cocks her head in questioning. "So you don't mind that I'm..in love.. with Anna?"

A heartwarming smile envelops her mothers face "Now honey, why would I mind that you're in love with Anna? Because she's a girl? As long as that person can make you happy the way Anna makes you happy I don't care. I told you I love you the most in this world and I mean it. With all my heart."

Elsa's tears start once again - but this time of happiness - and lunges at her mother, hugging her with all her might.

A hearty laugh escaping from Idunn she returns the hug "Now, now stop crying otherwise Anna would think something is wrong, okay?"

Elsa nods against her mother's chest, but the tears won't stop. 'I've got the most wonderful mother I could ask for.'

Idunn continues to comfort her for a few minutes "Elsa, sweetie, have you calmed down?"

After not getting an answer she looks down and sees that Elsa had fallen asleep again.

Warmth washes over her heart and she tears up 'This child..' a gentle smile gracing her lips while the tears fall faintly 'This precious child..' She leans down and kisses Elsa's forehead as delicately as she can 'My sweet Elsa.'

'My world.'

* * *

><p>So there it is. I didn't mean for it to come out this way, originally it was going to be light teasing on Idunn's side and would've continued with Anna arriving at the house and them going up to Elsa's room. I don't know how I got derailed, but I'm happy with the derailment.<p>

I may write a second chapter that details their time in Elsa's room, but I'm generally a lazy person so don't expect much :)

A review would be appreciated. Have a nice day :)

**Edit: Well, second chapter is being written. Stupid ideas.. Can't leave me alone.. With that said, expect the next part in the next few days :)**


	2. A New World

**Here is the final(ish) chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Warnings: Fluffiness and possible feels, also Elsanna (duh) you have been warned :)**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining and the wind was pleasantly cool 'That's all I could ever ask for.' Anna thought as she was heading to Elsa's house. 'Well that and another thing' she giggles as she thinks about Elsa.<p>

"Today is gonna be the day!" comes a sound declaration to no one. A passerby, startled by her sudden outburst eyes her warily, prompting an embarrassed chuckle from Anna.

'Calm down. It's only the billionth time you've said that to yourself, only to chicken out at the last second.' berating herself she continues on the path, now slightly dejected. She quickly recovers as one thought goes through her mind 'At least I'll spend the day with her' and with that the spring in her step returns and she starts humming.

"I wonder if she'll like my clothes." muttering she wonders. Anna was wearing light-blue denim shorts and a dark-blue tank top. 'She always said that dark-blue brought out the color of my eyes.' she recalls blushing slightly.

After a few minutes of day-dreaming Anna arrives at Elsa's house and rings the doorbell. Puzzled that no one answers the door she opts for ringing a second time but gets surprised when the door suddenly opens and sees Elsa's mother standing there with a slight smile. 'Has she been crying?' she wonders seeing her eyes slightly puffy 'Probably just my imagination.'

"Hello Mrs. Summers, how are you?" she asks with a smile.

"I'm good dear, very good in fact." Idunn answers with a serene smile 'Something good must have happened.' before Anna could ask what that good thing is her hand is taken by Idunn and she is gently guided inside. "And please call me Idunn."

"Huh?" Anna a little startled by the kindness only nods her head. 'Something reaaaally good must have happened if I'm being treated like this. We haven't really talked much. I knew she liked me but this is..' deciding she would get it out of Elsa later she takes off her sneakers and heads inside.

Not expecting to see Elsa sleeping on the couch she freezes. Idunn noticing this chuckles.

"It's okay she hasn't forgotten you were coming over. She got up really early." she says heading towards Elsa to wake her up. "She was really excited for you to come, I guess she didn't get much sleep."

Feeling a slight warmth in her cheeks Anna smiles 'I can relate to that.' Looking at Elsa she sees her wearing a dark-green shirt 'My favorite color.' as she notices the form fitting jeans her blush deepens. 'God she's beautiful.'

Idunn not saying anything watches Anna as she looks over Elsa 'Yes, she definitely feels something for you Elsa. No need to worry.' She strokes her daughters hair eliciting a murmur of 'Anna' which makes her chuckle and Anna's blush getting even redder.

Anna clearing her throat says "I haven't seen her asleep very often."

"She thinks that her sleeping face looks funny. I think she looks beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" Idunn watches for her reaction, but Anna's eyes are still glued to Elsa's sleeping face she says without thinking "Yeah, she's beautiful." absentmindedly noting that there are tear streaks across her cheeks.

Realizing what she said the redness of her face matches only that of her hair and start looking everywhere but Elsa's mother. Hearing the silent laughter of Idunn she looks to her.

"I thought so." Idunn smiles lop-sidedly 'So that's where Elsa gets her disarming smile..' Anna thinks. "Don't worry, if you've got something to say to her I'm confident it will be a positive outcome." comes the tease.

"W-what do you mean? I-I don't have anything to say to her." Anna protests weakly 'Does she know? She couldn't know! But what if she knows? No, calm down, calm down. She doesn't know.'

"I know you like her." comes the confirmation she didn't want making Anna's heart stop for a second and start racing the next. "It's okay. I'm certain you can make her happy." the sincerity of Idunn's smile calms Anna down.

"So it's okay? I mean, you're not upset?" Anna asks with a hint of hope.

"Why would I be upset?" Idunn asks exasperated "You and Elsa are a lot alike you know."

'Huh? We're a lot alike?' not getting the chance to ponder what she meant Idunn continues.

"I'm not upset at all, as long as you make her happy you have nothing to worry about from me okay?" to which Anna nods.

"With that said though," a shiver ran down Anna's spine at the change of her tone and the slight darkening of Idunn's eyes "If you hurt her, I'll rain down hell on you" seeing nothing false about the statement, Anna gulps "Mkay honey?" in the blink of an eye the same loving smile which greeted Anna returned, like it never left.

Anna nods vigorously and it seems that Idunn is pleased 'Wait, why does it feel like I got permission to marry her?' the thought makes her blush.

'Did she get what I meant perhaps?' Idunn thinks amusedly as she watches Anna rub her cheeks trying to get the color in them to subside. 'I guess the blush is a yes. As long as you makes her happy, go for it.' with that final thought she stirs Elsa awake.

"Elsa, sweetie, Anna is here. Wake up." she says kissing her forehead.

Anna watches the tender moment between them and concludes 'I guess Elsa shared something with her, if she's that happy.' seeing the cute yawn of Elsa her heart flutters and a big smile envelops her face 'God, she's so cute.'

"Hey Anna, sorry." comes the sleepy greeting from Elsa.

Anna chuckles "It's okay, I got to see something really cute." which elicits a blush from Elsa and because of that Anna's smile grows bigger 'This cute creature is gonna be the death of me.' she thinks happily.

Elsa, now awake gets a good look at Anna's clothes and her blush darkens slightly "You look pretty." she says with a smile.

Anna blushes "Thanks, but you look prettier."

Idunn looks at the exchange with amusement for a few moments before clearing her throat, making Anna and Elsa jump 'Oh my, they forgot I was here?' she thinks with a chuckle "Honey I'll be heading out, they need me at the hospital."

"What?" Elsa asks perplexed "Isn't it your day off? And I didn't hear the phone go off."

"I turned my phone to silent when you fell asleep, and yes, but they had an emergency so they need me." she says while getting her bag and putting on her shoes "I'll be back tonight." she leans in, kissing Elsa's cheek and whispering in her ear "Go for it." making Elsa's cheek redden and lowering her head in a slight nod. Now outside, before closing the door she winks at Anna making her blush as well.

Heading down the path from their house she chuckles 'They're so easy.' with a spring in her step she hums "What should I do now? Maybe go see a movie? Yep." pleased, she continues walking, the space around her somehow feeling lighter than before.

Meanwhile Elsa getting her bearings back, clears her throat and says "Want to go up to my room?"

Anna walks towards Elsa and grabs her hand, pulling her close so she could kiss her other cheek making Elsa blush once again "I'd love to."

Elsa smiling leads Anna up the stairs and into her room.

Anna wonders at the cleanliness and smirks "I remember the last time I was here it wasn't this clean."

Elsa chuckles "Yes, well, that was a while ago. I figured I should keep my room clean." she says tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh, is that because of me?" Anna jests but is surprised at the embarrassed nod. Hugging Elsa she thinks 'Is it alright to think that this adorable being is all for me?'

Pulling away from the hug Elsa says "What should we do then? We can play something on the computer or we could watch a movie."

Tapping her finger on her chin Anna ponders "Hmm, how about a movie?" at that Elsa nods, and begins to list different titles.

"'Man on Fire', is that a good movie?"

"Yes, it's a very good movie. Haven't you seen it Anna?" Elsa quirks an eyebrow.

"Nope. Is it funny? Who is it starring?" her interest peaked Anna asks.

"It isn't funny, but it's one of my favorites. Denzel Washington and Dakota Fanning are the lead actors."

"Ooh, I like Denzel Washington. When was it made?"

"In 2004, you want to watch it? There's a chance it will make you cry."

"Pff, it won't make me cry. A movie can't make me cry." she says proudly.

Elsa smirks "Oh? Don't say I didn't warn you if you do."

"I'll show you I won't cry."

"So it's decided then? We'll be watching 'Man on Fire'?"

"Yep, pop it in and come over here so I can use you as a hugging pillow." Anna says with her arms wide open.

Elsa laughs while she puts the DVD in the tray "Okay, okay. I don't know why you like hugging me so much."

'Because the air around you is so fresh. Because I like your warmth, your scent. Because you make me feel calm whenever I'm holding you. Because your presence alone makes me feel safe.' she thinks with a far-off look as she watches Elsa fiddling with the player options 'Not that I can tell you that.'

But instead she settles for "Just cause." eliciting a giggle from her.

"Something wrong with the player?" Anna inquires after a minute of Elsa seemingly not able to get the movie to run.

"The options are jumbled, I'm just correcting them."

Humming in response she gets lost in her thoughts again 'Maybe I should tell her. Her mother seemed to think she returns my feelings, plus today she seems happier somehow.' before deciding her thoughts get interrupted by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hey, Anna, you okay?" Elsa asks worriedly.

"Hm? What? Yeah, yeah. Just thinking."

Now curious she probs further "About what?"

"I'll tell you later, after the movie." she promises with a smile. Seeing the tear streaks again, she remembers what she wanted to ask "What about you? Are you okay? You were crying earlier right?"

Tucking a non-existent hair behind her ear she says "It was nothing."

"Want to talk about it?" Anna asks cupping her cheek with her hand.

Smiling, Elsa responds "After the movie?"

Anna chuckles "Okay, after the movie. Now come over here and be my hug pillow." she pulls on her hand and Elsa lands with a yelp in Anna's lap

"Geez Anna. You could've gotten hurt." she scolds half-heartedly, getting herself comfortable against Anna's chest, feeling her breasts against her back. 'It's okay, don't blush. You've been hugged like this before. It's no big deal. God and my heartbeat is so fast. She'll feel it.' Elsa thinks to herself. Much to her annoyance the blush is set on her cheeks but thankfully her heartbeat is slowing.

"Why Miss Summers, are you calling yourself fat?" Anna jokes while she pulls on Elsa's waist to bring her closer to her and sets her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I'll have you know you're as light as a feather." she says kissing her cheek and feeling Elsa's heartbeat pick up the pace 'I guess Mrs. Summers- Idunn was right, I have a chance.' she thinks happily.

"Are you comfortable snowflake?" Anna asks using the nickname she thought of a couple of years ago after learning Elsa had a fondness for Winter.

Elsa caught off-guard, since she hasn't used it in a long time only nods.

"Okay then, start the movie. I'll show you I won't cry!" akin to a battle cry Anna pumps her hand making Elsa laugh as she pushes the play button on the remote.

* * *

><p>Elsa feels the heaving sobs from behind her and the faint wetness on her shoulder. The scene of Creasy clutching the pendant that was given to him by Pita, watching out of the window to the mountain as the car continues on the road plays out on the monitor. A moment later when he drops the pendant and slumps against the window she hears a sob from behind her and the screen showing a moment later as the view pans to the mountains<p>

"John W. Creasy Jan. 4, 1956 - Dec. 16, 2003"

At that the sob turns into soft crying, Anna clutching at Elsa's waist and burying her head in her shoulder blades. Elsa soothingly runs one hand on the ones on her waist and the other at Anna's thigh. 'I can't tease her now can I..'

As she manages to calm her down a little, the ending song starts to play prompting Anna to start sobbing again. Elsa gets her to loosen up her arms so that she can face Anna, which is met with slight resistance from her but eventually acquiesces.

Gently wiping her tears away she apologizes "I'm sorry I didn't know it would have that effect on you. I though it only had it on me."

"It's okay. Now you can say 'I told you so." she responds with a chuckle still slightly sobbing

"I wouldn't do that."

"You said it had that effect on you, but I don't see you crying."

Chuckling Elsa answers "I would have been crying, even harder in fact, but I wanted to be here for you if it was anything like my reaction. I've probably watched it 20 times so I know what happens. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I liked it a lot, but I want to see your reaction to the movie."

"Some other time." she promises. Tears start running down Anna's cheeks again making her frown with worry "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just recalled the final scene." she tries to play it off but the tears keep falling.

Elsa sighs "What am I going to do with you?" as she says that an idea comes to her mind 'I don't see why not.' and with that she leans in and kisses Anna on the cheek.

Anna so stunned she forgot all about the scene which stopped her crying and starts gaping at Elsa 'Did she just?!'

Elsa gives her a lop-sided smile with a little tilt of her head "So it did work." not getting any other reaction other than Anna continuing to stare at her she quips "What? You can kiss me on the cheeks but I can't kiss you on yours?"

At that Anna blushes bright red and all she could think of was 'KLADGLJEOQIH'.

'Did I break her?' Elsa wonders. 'I guess now is a good time as any.' with her decision set she starts saying "I guess this leads nicely into what I wanted to talk to yo-" before she could finish Anna cuts her short with a kiss to her lips. Elsa is stunned for a second, but before she could begin to reciprocate Anna pulls back bright red and starts apologizing "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Well no I meant to do it, actually I've wanted to do that for a long time now, and because of the movie was so good and you kissed me on the cheek and I just couldn't contain myself." she gets out in one breath, to the amazement of Elsa, now the one who is left gaping at Anna. After Anna calms she continues.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to go. I guess that's what I wanted to talk to you about after the movie." she says, lowering her head not seeing the delighted smile on Elsa's face. "It started out as a crush, then it developed as more than a crush as I started to know you, and now I think I'm in love with you." with that confession she sees Elsa's hands trembling slightly. Anna taking it as a bad thing, lowers her head even more before she's grabbed by her cheeks and Elsa starts kissing her all over her face, finally settling for Anna's lips.

Anna's mind goes blank from the affection and melts in Elsa's embrace. Prompting her to faint due to the emotional roller coaster of the movie, her confession and the apparent recipient returning said feelings.

Elsa a little startled by Anna fainting, pulls back to check if she's alright only to see the look of happiness on Anna's face which in turn elicits a smile on her own face. She sets her back against the wall and pulls Anna in her lap. 'She likes me too. No she said she's in love with me!' Elsa can't help the huge grin stretching across her face. Feeling her breathing she revels in all that is Anna and starts caressing her hair. 'She's in love with me too.' the thought repeats itself time and time again.

Anna stirring from the gentle caress thinks 'Did I fall asleep?' remembering what happened she stiffens.

Elsa feeling her stiffen gently squeezes her arms "Are you awake?" Anna only nods.

"Okay. It's kind of funny." Elsa chuckles "I wanted to talk to you about that too." Anna twists her neck so fast that Elsa's afraid she'd snap it. "It started out as a crush for me too, but then you kept coming to me and you spent time with me. As I got to know you I started to like you more and more. You made me feel safe when you were around me. You're the only other person who makes me feel that way." she takes Anna's hands in hers and kisses them, lightly tearing up "What I mean to say Anna, is that I'm in love with you too."

The smile that erupts on Anna's face is the happiest that Elsa has seen. Tears start flowing down Anna's cheeks and she lunges forward capturing Elsa's lips in her own. The sheer passion from Anna's kiss makes Elsa light-headed.

"Wait Anna, stop." Elsa says out of breath, making Anna stop dead in her sixth attempt to capture Elsa's lips.

"Is something wrong?" she asks warily, looking like someone kicked her puppy.

Elsa giggles 'God she's so cute.'. At her giggle Anna calms down a little.

"No, nothing's wrong." she says after grabbing Anna's hands "I wanted to ask you something."

With a little smile on her lips Anna says "Anything."

"So.. If I were to ask.. Would you be mine?"

The smile on Anna's face grows larger "I'll be yours and you'll be mine."

Elsa returning the smile answers "Of course."

Anna pulls Elsa in for another kiss and it's the shortest one they've had so far.

Regardless, they find out it's the sweetest one yet.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if they've talked properly." Idunn muses out loud.<p>

The sun had set about an hour ago and she was returning home from a pleasant movie experience. 'I hope they did. Otherwise I'd have to do something about it.' Idunn chuckles at her thoughts. 'Of course it wouldn't do any good if they're not ready to admit their feelings.' Looking up she sees the full moon, lightly illuminating her surroundings, giving off an otherworldly feeling that was not unpleasant.

"I guess we'll see. Though I get the feeling I'm worrying for nothing." with that she decides to end that train of thought as she approaches her home.

"Have they gone out?" Idunn wonders, seeing that it's dark in Elsa's room. Entering the house she locks the door behind her and leaves the keys on the table in the living room before heading upstairs to her bedroom. Passing by her daughter's room, curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to see if Elsa is just sleeping.

"Honey, are you asleep?" comes the quiet question after a couple of knocks. Not hearing an answer she opens the door finding the most adorable sight after Elsa's sleeping face.

Anna and Elsa were laying on the bed sleeping in each others arms, as close as they could possibly get. Anna's face in the crook of Elsa's neck arms wrapped possessively around her chest. Clutching at her, almost as if Elsa would disappear. She in turn had her hold around Anna's head and her legs were wrapped around Anna's own legs. Not willing to let go for fear it was all a dream.

But what convinced Idunn that they've talked to each other was the sheer delight on their faces. She couldn't say about Anna, but the kind of smile on Elsa she hasn't seen for a long time, the only exception being before her father passed away. She realizes with delight now there was one more exception - her earlier talk with Elsa. At that a smiles blooms across her features and she starts tearing up.

Another realization comes to her 'I guess that's thanks to Anna.' and now the tears are freely flowing down her cheeks. Convinced she has to thank her she quietly goes in the room and crouches beside the bed near Anna.

Idunn leans in, gently kissing Anna's forehead and whispers "Thank you sweetie, for including her in your world." in return she gets a mumbling of "Elsa." The smile never leaving her face as she snuggles deeper - if that was possible - in the crook of Elsa's neck and in response Elsa's hold gets tighter.

Chuckling warmly she leans over to Elsa and kisses her on the forehead as well and as expected she gets a mumbling of "Anna." and with that Idunn starts to get up but hears an additional mumble of "Thanks Mom." and she covers her mouth suppressing a sob, not wanting to wake them up. Quietly she gets up and goes to the door trying to keep her tears in until she's out of the room.

As she closes the door a thought comes to mind 'I have a new world now.' and a new sob escapes her lips.

Before she closes the door completely she peers at the sleeping faces of Anna and Elsa, witnessing the complete and utter serenity they emanate a final thought comes that completely shatters her control.

'My two precious Worlds.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I'd love to say I intended for this fic to come out the way it did, but I got derailed again. *chuckle* I didn't expect this chapter to be almost 4,000 words but whatever. I'm perfectly happy with how it turned out.<strong>

**As you may have noticed, I am a huge fan of the movie 'Man on Fire' needless to say I teared up writing that scene, as it always does. But enough about that.**

**I may have written that this is the final(ish) chapter, but I'll leave the story as incomplete. It seems I've developed a soft spot, so whenever I decide to write again and it goes in the direction of this story, I'll post them. I'm confident that there will be at least 2-3 additional chapters, but I don't know when I'll have time to write them.**

**ComplexStatus: Does that do for now? :)**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Thank you, I hope you like the new chapter :)**

**Thank you for the favorites and follows, and I hope I'll see you guys again whether here or on future stories I may write :)**


	3. First Meeting

***Heavy sigh***

**Warnings: Fluffiness, Adorableness and of course Elsanna**

* * *

><p>Anna was gently caressing Elsa's hair, watching her breathing deeply while she slept in Anna's lap. 'It's been a month since we've started going out, huh?'. A mumble of "Anna" breaks her out of her thoughts and makes her chuckle. The sound making Elsa stir and slowly wake up.<p>

"Hey, you." Elsa mumbles sleepily before yawning, the action making Anna's smile bigger. "What time is it and why are you smiling?"

"Have I told you how cute you look when you yawn?" which elicits a blush and a nod from Elsa "Really, really cute." she says while cupping Elsa's cheeks making them redden further. "And it's 4:40 in the afternoon, you slept for 30 minutes." Anna tweaks her nose while saying that, making Elsa scrunch her face.

"Geez, won't you ever get tired of making me blush." she asks jokingly.

"Never, besides" Anna smirks "red suits you." at that Elsa lightly punches her in the arm making Anna laugh. "No, really, you're adorable when you blush, and you'll just have to live with that." Anna says lovingly while she leans down and kisses Elsa lightly "Plus I like you in red." she adds shyly after pulling back from the kiss.

Elsa gives her a lop-sided smile "I see. Well then, we'll have to go to get me some clothes in red then." Anna's grin grows impossibly big and goes to hug Elsa before she is stopped "Only if we buy you some clothes in blue."

Anna stunned for a second nods vigorously before she lunges at Elsa and starts kissing all over her face "God, I love you so much."  
>whispering between kisses.<p>

Elsa giggling happily at the affection "I love you too." she says before she stops her and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Lightly teasing Anna's lips with her tongue, asking for permission which Anna gives without a second thought. After a few moments Elsa breaks the kiss, and rests her forehead on Anna's maintaining eye contact running a hand through her hair.

Recalling a memory Elsa giggles, prompting a questioning look from Anna. "Oh, nothing, just remembering our first meeting. You had pigtails. They looked very cute on you."

"You haven't told me that."

"Well, you know how I was before I got to know you, and I thought it was a weird thing to say."

A hearty laugh escapes Anna's lips "So you don't remember what were the first few things I said to you?"

* * *

><p>An 11 year old Anna was lazily doodling in her notebook. Bored out of her mind she was trying to draw a snowman and above him a little flurry. Somewhat pleased with the drawing she smiles slightly, but is pulled out of her thoughts when the door to her classroom opens and the teacher walks in.<p>

"Good afternoon class. How are you doing this fine Monday?" she asks chipperly earning a collective groan from the class including Anna. "Now now, I know how you feel, but if you start it negatively it won't get better, so cheer up." she says chuckling before adding "Besides, we'll start with a good thing." Several wary whispers are heard "Don't worry it's not a quiz. Today you'll meet a new classmate." the whispers instantly become excited, and Anna's attention is instantly captured 'A new classmate? Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl, there's too many boys here.'

"Calm down kids, she's a little shy so don't pester her too much. Am I clear Anna?" she playfully looks at Anna making the rest of the class laugh.

Anna not understanding asks "Why? What did I do?" making the rest of the class laugh harder and earning a chuckle from her teacher.

"You didn't do anything. I know just how much you like meeting new people, but try to restrain yourself a little okay?"

Anna pouts lightly making her teacher smile "Okay then, Elsa, come in." the whispers start back again, but somehow stop entirely the moment a girl walks in with her head down, her beautiful face partly obscured by long platinum-blond hair. Anna leans left, straining to see her face as she walks to the teachers desk. As she reaches it she faces the class and Anna is left speechless 'She looks like a doll.'

Elsa timidly looks over the faces of her classmates and sees the curiosity in their eyes. Her eyes land on Anna and sees the fascination with which Anna looks at her and finds herself unable to look away. Anna recovering from her stupor, realizes that Elsa is looking at her and directs her the biggest smile she can manage while waving enthusiastically.

Elsa taken aback ducks her head. 'Don't scare her, the teacher told you.' reigning her enthusiasm in she settles for a light smile as Elsa's gaze goes back to Anna, giving a light wave and the shyest smile in return. Anna's will crumbling, her smile becomes almost painful.

'Well I knew I was asking for too much.' the teacher thinks amused, raising an eyebrow at Anna's antics. Anna noticing that settles down mouthing a 'Sorry' to her teacher making her shake her head. She looks beside her and sees Elsa's gaze still on Anna 'I guess I'll sit her next to Anna, if she's so focused on her.'

"Alright, this lovely girl's name is Elsa Summers, and as I said earlier she's your new classmate." a collective "Hi Elsa" was heard "Good. Now Elsa," at the mention of her name Elsa looks to her teacher "your seat is next to Anna."

Anna, momentarily giddy at the declaration gets a look from her teacher 'Don't make me regret it later.' making Anna calm down immediately, nodding at her teacher.

"Where is that?" Elsa asks quietly, Anna straining to hear her.

The teacher points at Anna and says "There, next to the enthusiastic red-headed girl with the pigtails." Elsa's eyes land on Anna and gets a smile from her.

"Thank you." Elsa says politely getting a pleased nod from her teacher before heading to her seat. As she gets nearer she notes that Anna gets more and more excited, her feet bouncing with energy. Now in front of her desk she sees Anna ready to say something only to get cut off by her teacher "Anna, later." the statement making her lightly blush and getting some of her students to chuckle.

Elsa taking a seat at her desk takes a glance at Anna and offers a shy smile, making Anna forget her embarrassment and return her smile tenfold. 'She seems nice.' is Elsa's thought before the teacher clears her throat.

"Now, are we settled?" a nod from Elsa who was now facing her and a murmur of approval from the rest of the students, except for Anna who was still smiling at Elsa "Okay then, lets start the class."

Five minutes in and Elsa starts to feel like someone is watching her, so she glances around her and sees that no one is looking at her 'Must be my imagination.'. A minute or so later the feeling returns and she glances at Anna only to see her turning her head towards the blackboard 'Is she the one?'

Throughout the period the feeling returns several times and every time it does she looks to Anna, catching her stare for a moment before averting her eyes forward. 'Am I that interesting?' Elsa wonders.

A ring is heard, indicating the end of class. The teacher collects her work documents and heads out "Alright class, since we've had a new classmate join you, no homework this time." a collective cheer resounds through the classroom "Don't be too pushy with your new friend okay?" satisfied after a chorus of "Yees." the teacher heads out of the room.

The second she's out of the classroom several of the students gather around Elsa's desk and start asking her various questions. Not sure which one she should answer first her eyes go from one person to another. As she's about to say something she hears Anna raise her voice.

"Hey, hey, hey. Didn't you hear what the teacher said? Stop pestering her!" the other kids backed off at the fierceness in her voice. Making a mental note to thank her later Elsa turns to her. A hint of worry in Anna's eyes she looks her over, seemingly satisfied that she's okay she nods and extends her hand.

"Hi, I'm Anna." Elsa takes her hand and shakes it "You're pretty." Anna says reverently now that she sees her up close. Realizing what she said she lets go of Elsa's hand and start waving them in front of her "I m-meant you're Elsa right? Not that I'm saying you're not p-pretty, because you are. Very, very pretty. I just- I meant-" with a groan she buries her face in her hands and a muffled "I'm sorry" is heard.

Elsa slightly stunned at the outburst manages to stammer out "Y-yes my name Elsa." hearing the sound of her voice Anna stops and slowly lifts up her head to look at the girl in front of her "And thank you." she lowers her head blushing, while Anna is gaping at her. "For saying that I'm pretty."

"Are you an angel?" which promptly makes Elsa's head shoot up, looking at her with confusion "W-why?"

"Your voice is very pretty too."

"O-oh.." is the only thing she manages to say before she is being pulled by her hand outside the room by a wide-grinning Anna.

"Come on, I'll show you around school."

* * *

><p>Anna finishes retelling the memory with a grin and Elsa is left speechless for a moment.<p>

"How do I not remember that?!" she exclaims upset.

"I think you were a bit stunned by my 'assault'." Anna chuckles.

"Maybe, but still, I should remember a little bit right?"

Seeing that Elsa is still feeling slightly agitated she pulls her in for a quick peck and hugs her. Elsa melting in Anna's arms instantly feels her agitation disappear which invokes a chuckle.

"Something funny snowflake?" Anna asks lovingly as she tucks away a strand of hair behind Elsa's ear.

"Just the effect you have on me I guess." she says while placing her head on Anna's shoulder and gives a light kiss to the side of her throat making Anna shiver. "More than that, I'm glad you're here."

At hearing her say that Anna hugs her tightly and whispers in her ear "I'm glad you were born." Elsa getting misty-eyed lifts her head up and kisses Anna tenderly, savouring the moment.

"I guess I'll have to thank your mother for that."

Elsa laughing hits her in the shoulder "Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Ruin what? I'm completely serious."

Seeing not a shred of dishonesty Elsa is left speechless. A moment passes and she starts to laugh so hard she tears up slightly. Anna has never heard her laugh so happily. Vowing to herself that this wouldn't be the only time that she laughs this heard she smiles to herself 'I'll make you happier than you are right now even.'

Elsa wipes away the tears from her cheeks and calms down, the occasional laugh still making it's way out. She looks to Anna with a tender look and starts running a thumb across her cheek.

"God you're unbelievable." she says lovingly.

Anna sticks out her chest proudly "That I am. You know you love it."

Chuckling, Elsa agrees "That I do." and pulls Anna for a kiss. "Want to cuddle?" earning a snort and a raised eyebrow she smiles "Right, you always want to cuddle." laying down she yanks Anna down to her, getting a cute squeal out of her "Good thing I always want to cuddle too." she says pecking her forehead while Anna gets comfortable in Elsa's embrace.

A thought comes to Anna which stops her 'Wait, the way I reacted the first time I saw her.. Don't tell me-'

"Anything wrong?"

Not hearing her Anna mumbles "It was love at first sight."

"What was?"

Slowly lifting herself up with a look on her face like the world finally makes sense Anna says "You."

Elsa, lost for words can only blink. Once, twice, at the third time she starts laughing again making Anna blush. She was about to interrupt her when she realizes that she sounded even happier than before. The sheer laugh making tears freely fall down Elsa's cheeks even harder than the time a few minutes prior to this. After a few moments somehow the laugh turned into a cry of joy. Anna frowning worriedly was about to ask her if she was alright before she is yanked down for the second time with a 'Come here.'

As soon as she is, she's peppered with kisses. To her cheeks, to her forehead, to her nose, to her neck, to the corner of her eyes, to her lips, to her cheeks again, before finally settling for a long kiss on her lips. Anna breathless from the onslaught of the kiss(es) pulls back and finds that she doesn't mind at all 'In fact I should make her this happy more often'

Out of breath Elsa mutters happily "You're impossible."

Anna smirks "That I am, but you love that too."

Elsa hums approvingly "But more than that," she motions for Anna to get closer and when she does she whispers

"I love You."

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh continues*<strong>

**They're 19 years old by the way.**

**Originally the chapter was going to be only the flashback (in this case memory), but my brain was like 'NO, YOU SHALL WRITE!' and the result was this. It was also my intention for Rapunzel to be the teacher, but I had a better idea for her appearance. **:)** Depending on what ideas I get she may appear several times throughout different chapters. We'll see. I guess I should give up on sticking to one thing huh? I'll still blame it on the music I'm listening to while writing though (and my brain of course)**

**Tigger: I don't doubt that there are Mothers like that. **And yeah, that movie is awesome. Do it.****

**Paladin Chronic: How about now?**

**Thank you guys for the follows and faves, it makes my day when I see one or two of them :)**

**Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :]**


End file.
